


Night knight

by Corvvids



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Demo - Freeform, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Pyro is baby near the end, but they do show up at the end!, dad!spy, demoman - Freeform, may have some language in it but i don't think any of it is true violence, mostly dad!spy and scout being sad and afraid, poor lads need hugs, spy and scout, the others aren't really in this much i'm sor r y, they just dont really do anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvvids/pseuds/Corvvids
Summary: Scout's hands stung like hell as he frantically scrambled for any sort of handhold to grip onto, each little drop downwards bringing him to a blunt stop, shaking him to the root of his bones and sending waves of pain reverberating through his bones. He felt panic begin to rise in his throat like bile, nearly causing him to choke from the pressure- Not like this, he thought, Not like this!Scout has a nightmare. Demo is there to help....Or at least, who Scout thinks is Demo.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Night knight

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit rushed and unorganized, sorry! I tried to come up with a bunch of ideas but none of them really got too far past 500 words... Here's some spy!dad fluff, or does it count as demo fluff?  
> I'm,, so bad at accents and stuff i'm soRRY, i'm trying my best but if you guys have any tips for improving how I write all of them, please, please, PLEASE let me know. It would be much appreciated.
> 
> Criticism, improvements, edits, etc. are all greatly appreciated and encouraged! I wanna get better at writing so I can make a big ole' multichapter fic someday that doesn't trail off after like 9 chapters-

Scout's hands stung like hell as he frantically scrambled for any sort of handhold to grip onto, each little drop downwards bringing him to a blunt stop, shaking him to the root of his bones and sending waves of pain reverberating through his bones. He felt panic begin to rise in his throat like bile, nearly causing him to choke from the pressure- _Not like this_ , he thought, _Not like this!_

  
"GAH!"

_No no no no no, no-!_  
Time seemed to slow to a crawl as his fingers straightened and slipped from the cliff wall, rain showering downwards and clouding his view with droplets, the wind battering his sides and making his bones ache even more. Tears were rolling down his face as he watched the torturously slow descent take place, the slow release of his hand, the feeling of gravity forcing him downwards into the pit beneath him.  
It was so dark, what had he done to deserve this? There was so much rain that he couldn't even watch his own death, he wouldn't even get to know how that went, and it frightened him more than he'd like to admit.  
But through the haze, a figure seemed to unnaturally sharpen as he fell lower and lower, peering over the side of the cliff wall, that irritatingly _smug_ grin plastered across their face.  
He was confused, humiliated, and afraid. And that bastard _spy_ wasn't making it any better. 

But they were flung out of his view as time caught up with him and the poor Scout rocketed towards the rapidly approaching floor. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting his anguished wail be carried away by the wind. Yet the end of the line never seemed to take him. Slowly, he realized that the scene was beginning to melt away into the background noise of the rickety old fan hanging above his bed.  
It was pouring outside, he was safe, he...

  
_Wasn't alone._

  
"Aye lad, you were havin' one of yer nightmares again."  
Scout let out a soft groan, cursing his luck. Of course someone had to have been awake to hear him... He felt a bit of a blush rising up his cheeks and his ears, painfully aware that he was red as a tomato. Hoarsely, he decided to play dumb.

  
"Demo...? Hey man..."

  
Demo was standing in his tank and shorts, face softly illuminated by the candle he was holding. Peering at his alarm-clock, he realized it was only half-past midnight. Had he really been that loud...?  
"Look, i'm not gonna tell anyone, lad, but i can't keep fibbing about the 'ghastly wails' and 'cries' coming from my room. I might have a thing fer ghosties, but even I have my limits."  
Demo paused, giving scout a knowing glance. He shied away from their gaze, nervously picking at the fringes of the bedsheets. Demo, when sober, was a lot more perceptive than he let on... It was kinda creepy, like he couldn't see depth but he could see souls. Yeesh.

  
Suppressing a shudder, Scout averted his gaze to the window, watching the raindrops dance across the screen. "Look man, i'm... I'm uh, i'm fine. But... Thanks. I'll try to be more uh... Quiet."  
"Uhuh."  
Scout crossed his arms and tried to hide the ever growing flush across his face. He hated it when nobody believed him, but that was what he got for boasting all the time... At least Demo wasn't all smug about knowing stuff, unlike spy.

  
He screwed up his face at the thought of spy being there instead of Tavish. He much preferred this.  
"Jus' tell me what's on yer mind, kid. I'll forget it anyways, scrumpy, remember?" He cracked a smile, and Scout felt his shoulders relax a bit. He supposed that was true, he just hated feeling vulnerable like this. Heaving a sigh, he scooted over to let Demo sit next to him, listening to the pounding of the rain and the humming of the fan to calm himself down.

  
"Eh, I still dunno how you manage to down that stuff."

  
He had tried it once. Never again. Knocked him out like a light and then some, he had the worst hangover for months after... He never heard the end of it when he was brought in to see Medic...  
That sharp gaze was on him again, so he dragged himself out of his thoughts, voice starting out as a mumble.

  
"Well... I... And... Um... Don't tell anyone this alright? But," he paused, taking a deep breath, before continuing, "I get scared sometimes... I mean- Like, 'cause I don't got a dad, right? And... And... I have this feeling, that it could be one of us... And... It makes me angry, 'cause why would they do that?! That's freakin' dumb!"

  
His voice raised louder and louder as he ranted, only quieting back down at the soft "shh, lad." from Demo, noticing the worry etched into his expression. And... And something else too, Scout couldn't put his finger on it, but it brought back a bit of that feeling he had when he saw spy...

  
"R-Right. Sorry. I know it's dumb."  
"Eh? Dumb? I'm betting ya right now that you're right."

  
 _what_.

Scout opened his mouth to question what he had just implied, but Demo had already continued talking.   
"Anyways, ya think tomorrow's gonna be cancelled? I don't see us fighting in this weather..."  
He glanced back at the window. The roaring wind and downpour hadn't let up in the slightest. Part of him agreed, but he was still dwelling on the sentence from earlier... Demo had said it so casually. too casually.

  
"... Nah, I doubt it."  
"Eh, really?"  
Demo's brow shot up in surprise, head tilting. "Why's that?"  
"Cause that witch of an admin doesn't give a shit man, she just wants the freakin' bloodbath."  
He laughed, shaking his head. As much as he hated to admit it, it was nice to just... Chat for once. No defending his pride, nothin' to worry about except the moment. The rest of his worries melted away, even that nagging bit of him still mentioning Demo's hint... Gone. Not used to feeling this way, he tentatively reached out an arm for a side hug, not expecting demo to pull him into a full on tackle, ruffling his hair and leaving him dazed with a messy grin.

  
"Lad, if you're scared, we'll be here, alright? We're the Mercs, the RED team, if anyone can help ya, it's us."

  
Scout clung to Demo like a koala, arms wrapped around his shoulders. While he felt them tense slightly, he didn't care, hanging his head over their arm. "Thank you."  
"It's err, no problem, lad. Try and get some sleep, right?"  
"Right..." He mumbled, slowly drawing away and tossing himself backwards onto the pillows, a faint smile crossing his face. Yeah, _yeah..._ _That's somethin I could do, go to sleep, prove i'm good at something..._  
"See yeh in the morning, sleep tight lad."  
Scout gave a thumbs up and mouthed a reply, but he was out as soon as his head dropped backwards and he curled up into the sheets.  
\----

Spy observed their smile with a mixture of sadness and disbelief. How anyone could do that so quickly was beyond him...  
Uncloaking from his disguise, He brushed the feeling of pressure still left behind off of his shoulders from the unexpected hug. It was terrible- knowing they were unaware that they had hugged their real father.  
Frankly, he had already noted that the Scout worried about the true identity of his father- and he was mentally chewing himself out for even daring to hint it could be himself, but to what extent had he misjudged their strength of their feelings on the matter...?  
" _merde_ , what have I gotten myself into..."

\----

Much to Scouts bewilderment, his alarm clock hadn't gone off, nor had he heard soldier's 7am screams for them to get off their asses and wake up. A simple glance at the clock told him he was much too late for today's battle- _2pm?!_  
Bursting through the door to his room and tumbling into the hall, he wildly looked around to see they were empty.  
"Um- Guys?! Hello? GUYS! Not funny man, miss Pauling's gonna shoot my ass if we don't-"  
Just as he trailed off, the intercom briefly buzzed to life. Cringing and waiting for the harsh words of the Administrator, Scout hissed in frustration. Of course tonight had to be the one night, his whole reputation at stake-   
"Hey scout, Pauling here. The others are in the mess hall. Turns out BLU's base and the middle field got a bit damaged from the rain. So uh, yeah! Free day today. Try to wake up on time next time though, alright?"  
A click, her voice was gone, and he was _absolutely smitten_.  
Man, he loved that woman. But the other mercs could have at least written a note for him or something- But a pang of hunger brought him back to his senses. A can of _BONK!_ would probably do the trick, maybe some cereal... Yeah, Cereal sounded nice right about now.  
Getting dressed and trudging towards the mess hall, now thoroughly thrown off his game, the least thing he was expecting was to be hit with a familiar, but delicious smell.  
"...Yo, what the..."  
A chorus of booming voices chimed from the room as he walked in. Scout nearly leapt out of his own skin when pyro came rushing over, mumbling incoherently and picking him up in a big hug.   
" _SURPRISE!_ "  
"Whuh- Pancakes? And- what- _HUH?!_ Is this... For me?"

Demo, Medic, Heavy, Engie, and Pyro nodded, Sniper cast a grin and a thumbs-up Scout's way, Soldier drew into a salute, and Spy gave a curt head tilt before turning away and cloaking. A massive, genuine smile bloomed across his face, beaming at the others. That fluttering feeling in his chest was back, but for once it was welcome. Taking a seat at the table next to Demo, he watched them raise his scrumpy towards the cieling.  
"For _you_ , for _us_ , for the _RED team!_ "  
"Cheers, mate!"  
There was a chorus of 'cheers!' that rippled throughout the team as they raised their corresponding drinks, laughing away as the rain continued to pour outside.  
...His ego might have been blown to pieces, but warm internal fuzzies were super manly, right...?  
He'd like to think that, anyway.  
He might not know his dad, or see his mom often, but...  
He did know he had a family here.  
And that was all that mattered.

FIN


End file.
